Arthur saved his life?
by BiggestMerlinFanEver
Summary: my first merlin story hope you like it :)


**Hey my name is Demi and im 15...it's my first story, hope you like it =)**

How Arthur Tried To Save Merlin's Life (For Once)

*Arthur*

Arthur has noticed that Merlin wasn't his usual self recently, his usual cheeky, annoying but bubbly self that everyone loved, (he was the kind of boy that people in the room would be sad and he'd walk in the room with his idiotic smile and everyone would be happy). Arthur knew something was obviously not right when Merlin didn't even laugh at his jokes or made a idiotic comment when he was insulted or even insulted him back. Arthur went to Gauis to ask him if he knew why Merlin wasn't being myself and being so depressed.

*Merlin*

After Freya died he wasn't the same, he knew that he had to act as he was the same old Merlin, but he must of totally forgot how to act, and has been, the depressed Merlin that has totally forgot to feel...to feel was lost in his thoughts, in his own little world while polishing Arthur's armor...

_he was sick of it all Merlin do this for Arthur...Merlin do that for Arthur...Merlin do everything for Arthur...Merlin protect Arthur with your life! _**he was thinking about **_ending it all_**and was thinking how he was going to do it, **_what about poison, or jump off the castle,_**Then he thought **_if i did end it then I could be with Will...Freya...and my father and that one day I will welcome my mother and my friends with open arms at death's door. I'm going to end it..._

Step one you say we need to talk,

He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk,

He smiles politely back at you,

You stare politely right on through,

Some sort of window to your right,

As he goes left and you stay right,

Between the lines of fear and blame,

And you begin to wonder why you came,

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,

Somewhere along in the bitterness,

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life,

When Merlin arrived at the doors of Arthurs room the next day, ready to do a huge list of chours like everyday

_...clean my bedroom, polish my armor,sharpen my sword, clean my clothes, get me breakfast_**. Arthur was already awake, dressed and had his breakfast, Arthur was staring out of his window waiting for Merlin to come in, thinking what to say to Merlin as Gauis didn't know what was up with him either. when Merlin came in, he looked worst than ever, his black raven hair was all mattered and messy, he had dark shadowy bags under his eyes, his eyes wasn't dark blue like the deep ocean you could get lost in, not anymore, they were a dull and cloudy blue-ish grey color and the twinkle in his eyes were gone completely. Arthur said slowly **

"Merlin sit down, we need to talk." Merlin sat down and when Arthur faced Merlin he forced a weak smile at Arthur.

"What's wrong Merlin? I know somethings wrong because you haven't smiled, let alone laughed or even talked nonstunce for a few days?."

Merlin just sat there staring throught the window, thinking what to say because he couldn't really tell him the truth,

_Arthur guess what...im a warlock and a dragonlord and my life is fucking worthless and i really want to end my shit life_**, Merlin knew he couldn't say that. There was a small silence before Merlin answered. **

"Nothing i'm fine" Merlin said softly.

"God dammit Merlin, do you really think im stupid, Merlin you're a hopeless liar, so stop lying and tell me the truth" Arthur said trying not to get angry with his bestfriend, in fact, his only friend he cared about.

"I said im fine" Merlin snapped.

"Please Merlin, just tell me, it's ok...i wouldn't be angry with you" Arthur softly said his light sapphire eyes filing up with tear.

Merlin sighed and slowly said "Arthur...you know and i know I-I'm not...going to...tell you, so...just back off" tears slowly going down his cheeks silently. Arthur was stunded, he was excepting Merlin to say that, but he knew he was right.

He said "Fine, you can go and Merlin have the rest of the day off, but I'm going to keep asking you, everyday what's wrong with you, until you tell me."

"Thank you, sire but i don't think it's going to work" bowed and left the room.

Let him know that you know best,

Cause after all you do know best,

Try to slip past his defense,

Without granting innocence,

Lay down a list of what is wrong,

The things you've told him all along,

And pray to God, he hears you,

And pray to God, he hears you,

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,

Somewhere along in the bitterness,

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life.

For the rest of the day, Arthur decided to follow Merlin to see what he was up to. After all Arthur was good at sneaking around. First he followed Merlin to the Lake of Avalon, crying where Freya died only a few weeks back, and shouting Freya's name griefing for her. Arthur thought

_Why on earth is Merlin crying and shouting 'Freya' for? Who is Freya? Why is Merlin crying? Why I'm not going to Merlin to comfort him right now when he needs me?_**...Arthur had so many questions going round in him head that he didn't relized Merlin got up and started to walk away wiping his tears and started to walk towards the mountains where there was a cliff just on the outskirts of Camelot. Merlin was sitting on the edge of the cliff swinging his legs back and forth laughing to himself as if he's gone crazy, when Athur arrived hiding in the bushes. **_Oh my god, i need to get Merlin away from that cliff edge before he falls and kills himself. _**So Arthur sneaked behind Merlin and hit him in the head to knock him out, it was sucessful so Arthur grabbed the unconcoius Merlin and started to carry him back to Camelot to the castle, which was a hour walk, Arthur had to take a break for 5 minutes to catch his breath, and then carried on with the unconcoius Merlin and had to make up a lie why merlin was knocked out, then when he reached the castle entrance he had the lie in his head, because he couldn't really tell Gauis what really happened or he and Merlin would probably be in trouble. When Arthur got to Gauis' chambers he put Merlin in his bed.**

"Oh my, what happened Arthur?" Gauis said being in complete shock

"Um...h-he tripped and hit his head, w-when we were out for a short walk." Arthur stammered

Gauis snapped inn his role, he checked over Merlin's head and the rest of his body, to check if there were and other injuries. luckly it wasn't serious, it was just a small bump on him hea.

"Is he going to be alright Gauis?" Arthur said with a bit for concern in his voice

"Yes sire, he's going to be alright, it's just a small bump on his head, he should be awake in the morning" Gauis said.

Arthur sighed in relief "Good, good" Arthur smiled and he thinks that he saved Merlin from falling over the cliff, and will not remember a thing.

The next morning Arthur was in his chambers, as he woke up he saw Merlin there opening the curtains to let the sun in the room. Arthur got up and asked the same Merlin with the mattered hair and dark bags under his eyes and his untwinkling eyes.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Arthur softly said

Merlin mummbled "I'm fine, nothings wrong"

"Please Merlin, just tell me, please, I'm begging you to just tell me what's wrong with you and i will help you as much as i can" Arthur begged, Merlin never saw Arthur, the Prince of Camelot beg, he's never begged for anything. Merlin was thinking of telling him but instead.

he said "I'm fine, everything is alright" and with that he was silent for the rest of the day and didn't say a word.

As he begins to raise his voice, You lower yours,

and grant him one last choice,

Drive until you lose the road,

Or break with the ones you've followed,

He will do one of two things,

He will admit to everything,

Or he'll say he's just not the same,

And you begin to wonder why you came,

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,

Somewhere along in the bitterness,

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life.

The next morning Arthur told Merlin to sharpen his sword, so like always, Merlin took Arthur's sword and started to sharpen it in the armor room, no one was in there, and like always the was lost in his thoughts...suddenly Merlin dropped the sword and as it fell it caught Merlin's arm. He lifted up his sleave and there was a huge gash, he wasn't screaming in pain, no instead he did the total oppisite thing...laughing, like a mad man, his arm felt a little bit sore but it was a tingling sensation too. Wait...he felt again, he felt something, something he hadn't felt for ages. He pulled his sleave down and contiuned to sharpen Arthur's sword and 'accidently' cutting his arm again and again he kept doing and he felt amazing doing this. After he finished sharpening the sword and cutting himself, he quickly used his magic to heal the gashes in his arms, his dull blue eyes turned gold as he healed himself, whispering the words, he looked at his arm and the gashes were no more than white line scars. He returned the sword in Arthurs chambers, Arthur was there waiting for Merlin to be finished and come to his room to return his sword when Merlin opened the double doors and shut them behind him, he slowly walked towards Arthur to give his sword to him.

"Merlin i order you to tell me what is wrong, everyone is worried about you" Arthur commanded

"God dammit, don't you understand sire, I'm fi-"

Arthur cut through him "Merlin i saw you yesterday you when to the Lake of Avalon crying calling Freya? and i followed you to the edge of the cliff after you stopped crying, you was laughing like a mad man and i sneaked up behind you and knocked you out so you would fall down the cliff, Merlin I'm really sorry i followed you, it's just that i was desprate to know what was wrong with you, please forg-"

Merlin but in, his angre was uncontrolable and lashed out "HOW DARE YOU, FOLLOWING ME,IF YOUR GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS, THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MANSERVANT ANYMORE,IN FACT I QUIT, SIRE" and with that Merlin stormed out the room. Arthur was gobsmacked, that his friend just flipped out like that and that he has quit his job. After about 2 minutes, Arthur knew excacly where Merlin was going to go...to his room.

Arthur ran as fast as he could to Gauis' chambers where Merlin's room was in, as he reached to Gauis' chambers Arthur could hear lots of phials clicking together. He looked throught the gap in the door and saw it was Merlin. Merlin grabbed a few phials and headed to his room. Arthur quickly and quitely sneaked into Gauis' chambers and looked at what phials were missing where Merlin was...

_Merlin took the phials full of poison..._**Arthur was so shocked it felt like he stood there froozen for a few hours. Thinking why does Merlin need poison, thinking for ages, until he relized Merlin was going to poison himself, he raced up the stairs and bursted into Merlins bedroom. **

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,  
Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life,  
How to save a life,  
How to save a life,

Arthur was so shocked, Merlin had a knife in his left hand and his wristes gashes open and in the right hand he had a phial of poison, Arthur was horrified, he when to quickly find Gauis to see if Merlin was still alive, Arthur didn't want to leave Merlin so all he did was call Gauis' name, it was lucky Gauis was in the corridor anyway so when he heard Prince Arthur call him name he knew i was serious. When Gauis came in his chambers, he heard Arthur calling him from Merlin's room when Gauis opened Merlin's door to his room Gauis was broken inside when he saw Merlin but ran up to him to see if there was a pulse.

It was Horrific, Merlin's blood was everywhere, his face was frozen and his eyes wide open and a creepy smile was on his face, Gauis annanced he was dead from the poison and blood lost, there was nothing they could do about it. Arthur and Gauis were breaking down in tears, morely Arthur because he was the last one to see him alive. Arthur in a right state, he looked up and noticed a letter on the side table near Merlin's bed. It was adressed to Arthur, the letter said...

Dear Arthur

Im sorry, i shouldn't of lashed out like that but i was pissed off because well you followed me, and it really hurt my feelings. Arthur i didn't tell you this but please please please don't think different of me when you read the next bit...I'm a warlock i was born with magic, i didn't choose magic, magic choose me, to the driuds my name is Emrys and i was the last dragonlord, Baillor was My father, you didn't kill the dragon, i orderer the dragon to go and if he harmed Camelot then i would kill him myself. All the times you were saved, it was me saving your royle ass. The time when you thought it was Will that used magic, well guess again...it was me, Will just covered for me because he was the best friend i ever had. Freya she was a druid, i saw her locked up and released her and i hid her under Camelot in the tunnels and looked after her and fell in love with her. We was going to runaway together where there was a lake and mountains and wild flowers, but she was cursed and when she was a blood thirsty creature YOU shot her with a arrow and when she became back to a normal girl, her wounds were terrible and i couldn't save and at the lake of avalon she died there only a few weeks ago. Thats why i was so...so depressed and i did want to get revenge on you for what you did but you didn't know and you wanted to protect the people in Camelot. Oh, i almost forgot it was my destiny to protect you so when you become king you could change the laws and so my kind could be free, Arthur please if you want to do one favour for a friend then please when you become king change the law so my kind CAN be free. Magic isn't evil, it's just a shame that some of the people that wanted you dead had magic so they could kill you and Uther so our kind could be free thats all. Oh and please tell my mother im really sorry for what i did and that i will see her soon, but now im going to be with people i love like Will, Ballior and Freya my true love. I know your going to be a great king to Albian and please don't think differently of me, remember the times when i was really happy and did stupid things and your uncle is going to be a traitor to you please believe me when i say this, just for once believe me. Please forgive me and never forget me. you probably hate me for lying to you everyday since i've met you and became your manservant. Please what ever you do, don't get a boot licker for a new servant. I will always be on your side, i battle looking after your royle arse, as it was my destiny. It was an honour to serve you, Prince Arthur

Serserly Merlin

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,

Somewhere along in the bitterness,

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life.

Arthur was so shocked he was frozen for a few minutes and thinking of the times that Merlin said that something wasn't right about something, and he would end up being right, Arthur wasn't either happy for Merlin or sad. it was mixed emotions. But he added it all up and it made sense now, all the things that had happened. Arthur didn't know whant he was going to do.

"What should i do know? i don't know what to do now?" Asked a very confused Arthur

"We will have to tell Merlin's mother" Gauis said still crying for the son that he never had. He always thought Merlin as his own and now he was dead, he wasn't too sure what to do either.

Gauis and Arthur sat there for hours griefing. It was the next morning none of them slept at all, both of them reading over and over the suicide letter Merlin left for Arthur explaining everything. Arthur wasn't angry at Merlin for keeping his secret, he understood why he did, because of his father.

When Merlin's mother came she cried in grief for her only son she had, Arthur felt arkward trying to comfort Merlin's Mother.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm going to give Merlin a knights seromone, your son was loved by everyone" said Arthur quietly and sobbing because of his only friend was dead, probably because of him. Everyone that loved Merlin came to pay their respect to Merlin and his mother for a great loss. Gwen, Gauis, Arthur and all the knights of Camelot.

Gwen was crying in Arthur's arms because of her best friend was dead. Almost everyone in Camelot that knew Merlin, for his bravery, loylity and best of all his banter with Prince Arthur making up his own words like clotpole,dollop head and anything else to call Arthur, to wind him up was fun to watch if on a hunting trip. Everyone was going to miss Merlin.

where did i go wrong? i lost a friend,

some where along in the bitternes

and i would of stayed up with you all night,

had i known how to save a life.

After 5 years Merlin's death. Uther was dead and Arthur became the king of Camelot. Arthur knew what he had to do, right after he married the woman he loved, Gwen. They both decided to grant Merlin's final wish, which was to unban magic, because Merlin had him relized that magic wasn't actually bad. Merlin gave his word to Arthur that eerytime he was in battle he would be on his side protecting him, at first Arthur thought it was wierd because stuff would happen like he would hear whispers in the wind he didn't understand and men behind him would fly 50 feet away from him and that branches on trees would of fallen on top on men after him, but he was use to it now and would always thank him for saving his life again.

How to save a life.

THE END


End file.
